Some wireless communication systems which are required to provide high communication quality redundantly configure wireless communication apparatuses to suppress occurrences of packet loss and packet delay when a failure occurs in a wireless communication apparatus. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of redundantly configuring two wireless communication apparatuses.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the two wireless communication apparatuses are connected to a selecting apparatus, and a switching control unit in the selecting apparatus switches one of the two wireless communication apparatuses to an active mode apparatus and the other to a standby mode apparatus according to a failure occurrence status of the two wireless communication apparatuses. More specifically, when a failure occurs in the active mode apparatus, an opposite side active mode apparatus detects this failure and transmits failure information by radio. The active mode apparatus in which the failure has occurred cannot receive the failure information from the opposite side active mode apparatus, and therefore the standby mode apparatus receives the failure information and transmits the failure information to the selecting apparatus. Alternatively, the active mode apparatus itself detects the failure of the active mode apparatus and transmits failure information to the selecting apparatus. The switching control unit in the selecting apparatus receives the failure information and switches the current standby mode apparatus to the active mode apparatus.